Hopeless Wanderer
by foreverknowing
Summary: Scarlett Kain found her mother dead when she was just 16. After a messed up few years now age 21, she has somehow found herself part of the Avengers thanks to Tony Stark. Scarlett is now so desperately trying to hide a power she feels she has been cursed with. *Set during The Avengers movie*
1. Chapter 1

I never had a normal life. Well, I mean that it wasn't your normal American teenage dream lifestyle. I was raised by a woman who was crazy and eccentric and believed whatever you wanted to do, do it. She always had a smile on her face and a warm dinner waiting for you on the table on a cold winters night. Her dough brown eyes always got the truth out of me one way or another. It was no surprise to me when she sat me down at 12 and told me I was adopted. Being totally honest I always knew. She was small, blonde hair and had big brown eyes while I was always destined to be taller (even at 12 I nearly reached her height) have long dark brown hair with crystal blue eyes.

My mother never married again after her heartache. She had lost the love of her life James, five years before she adopted me. At night she used to tell me stories of their wild adventures together in foreign countrys instead of the usual fairytale princess stories made for little girls. I never minded, the look on her face talking about him always made the stories 100 times better.

November 7th 2006 was the day I found her dead. We lived in a small two bedroomed apartment in New York City and when I opened the front door I knew something was wrong straight away. Photo frames were broken and scattered on the ground, flower pots smashed and furniture thrown around the place. May Kain died at age 46 clutching a photo of the first time I learned to walk with a smile on her face. Even in death she looked peaceful.

I was 16, barely out of my teenage mood swings and all that crap when I was faced with the murder investigation of my mother's death. If that doesn't screw a person up I dont know what does.

In her will, my mother had left me in custody to her only brother, Phil. He was already the only father figure I had in my life and I never minded that she left because I was in good hands. With his work he wasn't at home as much as I would of liked but when his eyes would light up after telling me new information of missions I knew he was happy with what he was doing regardless of the fact he was putting his life in danger most days.

Of course I had days that I swore against God for taking her away. Asking why he felt the need to take the only woman who cared enough to raise me. Some days I thanked my lucky stars I hadn't been home that day. Some days I wish I had been.

As if I wasn't screwed up enough, at 18 while at home during the night Uncle Phil's house was set on fire. He tried his best to get to my room but it was engulfed in flames while I stood in the middle of my room screaming crying for someone to save me. To this day when it's mentioned his face gets sad and angry at the memories of me screaming out for him to save me. S.H.I.E.L.D had alarms in the house and once Uncle Phil informed them I was trapped inside they sent Tony Stark to the rescue who was fond of us. My last memory of that night is the pain of my body being burned by flames as I saw Tony in his suit coming to my rescue as I passed out.

I was in a coma for two weeks and had to have several skin graphs on the left side of my torso due to severe burns. Tony never did forgive himself for not getting there quicker.

I became angry at life then. I had a lot of nightmares and woke up every night in a cold sweat screaming thinking I was on fire. It was around two weeks after we moved into Stark towers that we discovered my power.

During one of my regular nightmares Tony had come into settle me only to discover me standing in the middle of the room beams of energy coming from my palms.

I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's too dangerous"Sighing I turned to him crossing my arms below my chest.

"I can handle myself" I remind him turning back to put the rest of my clothes in the suitcases. Phil wasn't happy to say the least. He wanted to keep the me as far away from S.H.I.E.L.D

"Your still a kid Scarlett" he says his voice rasing slightly. He only ever used my full name when he was angry or disappointed in me.

"I really don't see the problem your going to be with me it's not like you cant watch my every move Uncle Phil"

He lets out a sigh "It's not that simple"

"Is this because Tony asked me to be part of capturing the alien?" I ask rolling my eyes at him.

"His name is Loki" he reminds me "Remember Thor? Yeah his brother except he doesn't want to pick daisies with us... Look Scarlett this is dangerous people are getting hurt and he's manipulating peoples minds"

"What so you expect me to just sit here with Pepper and twiddle my thumbs? Nope I don't think so not this time" I inform him walking over to my half empty wardrobe.

"Exactly stay here with Pepper you don't see her complaining! We had some of our best agents there that night and Barton got compromised.. This man is dangerous "

"Pepper isn't trained for this Phil" I mutter annoyed at him now for bringing Barton up.

"I'm not a kid anymore I'm 21 you need to loosen the collar a little and let me breathe, most kids have their own lives by now and some even kids of their own" I reply as he just stares at me with that same worried face.

"I know but most kids don't have the life you do Scar"

"Unfortunately I do though Uncle Phil"

"I know Kid-o I know... You remind me more and more of your mother everyday" he smiles back as I nod my head.

"Then you know I'm not taking no for an answer, so what time are S.H.E.I.D picking us up?"

* * *

"Why me though Stark"

"Oh Stark now is it now? You think after living in my house for three years we'd be on a first name basis" His voice echoes through the ear piece as I roll my eyes at him.

"Look if you brought me into this mission to play fancy dress for you I won't be happy... It took a lot to get Phil to agree to bring me" I mutter sitting at the bar surrounded by dozens of rich snobs.

"I didnt... We needed someone there to see if Loki shows up but I do have to say you do look fantastic in that dress" he says with a hint of flirting, living with Tony Stark you were used to it.

"Hmm right I'll keep you posted" I mutter after standing to order a drink from the barman who now thinks I'm crazy talking to myself.

It was one of your usual fancy gala balls with rich people laughing at other richer peoples jokes in order to fit in.

I hated it. I hated the fact I was in this dress and these heels and was on a babysitting mission for some God of mischief. What I hated even more is how Tony managed to talk me into doing this.

"It's all very artificial isn't it" a voice says from my side as I jump startled.

"I did not mean to scare you" his smooth voice says as I turn to the voices orgin.

"I'm sorry I'm jumpy by nature" I mumble taking in the voices face. His long jet back hair framed his sharp face and bluey green eyes. He was tall even in my heels making me 6'0 he had a good 2 or 3 inches on me. His tall frame had a black suit on and by the looks of it a very expensive one.

"Do you agree?" he asks as I ramble my brain for what he had asked.

"I hate these things" I breathe picking my glass up "it's filled with people who think money can buy anything"

"So why are you here" his eyes shining with a questionable stare.

"I'm here for my job unfortunately though I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth it"

"So you don't how would I say it, follow a crowd like a flock of sheep?" he asks his voice low leaning in towards me.

"No I've been pretty much independent, it's how I was raised" I mumble trying to end the topic of parents as soon as I brought it up.

"Interesting" he mutters a smirk on his face.

"What is your name?" he asks

"Scarlett" I reply pushing my hair out of my face.

"Scarlett... Like the colour maybe I can spare you in this world of mewling quims" he replies his voice just as smooth as before as picks up something in his hand.

The scepters crystal shone a bright blue as I let a little gasp out of my mouth.

"Is this not the element of surprise?" he asks pointing the septure at my hands as I feel a force attach my palms to the bartop.

"Don't pull too hard you might tear muscles" he mumbles with a slight laugh turning making his way towards guards before attacking them with the scepter.

"Damn it, Stark he's here, he's attacking" I yell trying to pull my hands up to only yelp in pain. Loki then took some metal device before pushing a man against a stone slab and piercing his chest with it.

"Can you stop him" Stark replies as I eagerly pull on my hands to only have sharp stings rattle my arms.

"He's done something to my hands it's like their stuck to the bar top"

"Did he by any chance have super glue in hands?" He asks a snicker in his voice.

"Now is not the time for jokes Stark"

"You seemed pretty glued to him in conversation"

"That's right you make jokes while he murders more innocent people" I mutter and after a few seconds silence I get a "Backup is on its way"

By now Loki had made his way through the room with everyone fleeing through the wide glass doors.

"I can't believe this is happening" I mutter tugging at my hands as I hear panicked screams from out side.

"Kneel before me " Loki's voice booms as I roll my eyes. Fantastic not only is he killing people he wants to rule the world as well. Typical men.

"I said KNEEL"

"Damn it Stark where are you?" I yell anger bubbling inside of me and soon I felt energy tingling through my fingers. The energy pulsed out my hands before I tugged them away from the bar top.

Running now to the glass doors I realized I was too late as one lone man stood in the center of a kneeling crowd. Loki held his scepter up as a blue light flashed before a metal shield appeared protecting the man.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" The man behind the shield says revealing himself.

"The soldier. A man out of time" Loki mutters with disgust as Captain America straightens up. Knowing he wouldn't notice with his attention on him I slowly walked towards them.

"I'm not the one who's out of time"

Suddenly one of SHIELDS aircrafts appears and points a machine gun towards Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down"

Loki instead attacks Captain America and blasts him with his scepter, knocking him down. I took this time to make my advance on the bickering pair.

"Kneel!"

"Not today!" Captain America yells as I kick Loki in the back forcing his body forward. Before he could regain himself I make a swift elbow to his side and knock him in the knees forcing his body weight down on himself.

"Oh Scarlett and to think I thought of you more then these petty creatures" He spits as I smile back at him.

"You also thought your little magic spell could hold me back, I don't like being held against my will Loki"

"Appears so" he mumbles amused before pointing the scepter at me and blasting it. To my surprise I felt myself being pushed to the ground and protected by a shield. I looked up to see the covered face of Captain America hunched over me.

"You okay m'am?" He asks as I nod breathless from the force of being pushed to ground.

As Loki moves to make another attack an ACDC song blasts out only meaning one thing, Tony Stark. He flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki as myself and the Captain get up off the ground.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Stark says as he opens every weapon on his suit. Loki simply puts up his hands and surrenders.

"Good move"

"Mr. Stark" Captain America says walking up beside him

"Captain, Scarlett"

"You took your time" I mutter now glaring at the iron suit mask knowing he could see me.

"Traffic was busy"

* * *

A.N

Slow start I know but it will get better I promise. A lot to come in the next few chapters and I'm expecting this story to go past the avengers movie too!


End file.
